The End of Our Short Time
by DarkGreiga
Summary: An alternate version of It's the Ending for Us. All of the loose souls had been captured, so the loose soul capturing team members including Elsie and Haqua were called back to Hell. What would happen next? R&R please!
1. The Report in the Morning

Here's the alternate version of my other TWGOK story (It's the Ending for Us). What's the difference about them? Well, you'll have to find out about it as the story progresses! This story is uploaded now because I was still a bit tired yesterday, sorry! But here it is, enjoy the fic!

* * *

><p><em><strong>The World God Only Knows<strong>_

_**The End of Our Short Time**_

_**Chapter 1 – The Report in the Morning**_

It was a really quiet morning in the weekend as people of Maijima City was still asleep after a long week of studying and working. No one dared to break this kind of silence, except for the runaway spirit sensor!

"DORODORODORO!" the sensor rang.

"Ugh… I wonder what the government wants from me…" the blue haired district chief, Haqua, complained as she took her sensor. "This is Haqua, what seems to be the problem?"

"Haqua, this is Dokuro. There have been no reports about a runaway spirit lurking in the human world anymore. The loose soul that was sent by Elsie last night was the very last one, but the most powerful one." Dokuro explained through the sensor.

"Well, it's good then…" Haqua replied as she let out a silent yawn.

"One more thing, Haqua." Dokuro continued as Haqua growled in annoyance and lied back down on her bed and put her sensor beside her. "Since there are no more spirits lurking in the human world, the members of the loose soul must go back to Hell by midnight. The loose soul capturing team members will not be able to go back there without permission from the government. We will release the contract once the whole members have gathered."

"Okay, I got it Chief…" Haqua said with an annoyed tone as she took her sensor.

"W-Wait! Haqua, please tell-" Dokuro hadn't finished her sentence as Haqua had already cut the transmission.

"What a bother…" Haqua commented as she went back to sleep. As soon as she pulled back her blanket, Yukie called her.

"Hacchan! It's time for breakfast!" Yukie called from downstairs as Haqua pulled her blanket higher so the blanket covered her head.

'_Let me sleep a little longer! I'm really tired!'_ Haqua thought as she heard the sound of Yukie's footsteps was getting closer.

Yukie opened the door and pulled Haqua's blanket. "Hacchan, it's morning! Let's go downstairs and eat some breakfast!" Yukie looked at Haqua, who was looking at her with tired eyes. Haqua stared at her for a moment and closed her eyes again as Yukie shook her.

"Yukie, I'm really tired… Let me sleep for a few more minutes…" Haqua responded with her eyes still closed.

"Okay then, I'll put your breakfast in the table. I'm going to deliver drinks now…" Yukie said as she left the room.

'_Finally, some peace and quiet…'_ Haqua thought before she fell asleep.

Haqua fell asleep for a couple more hours before she woke up again. She got dressed and went downstairs to eat her breakfast while thinking about the report she received earlier.

'_So all of the loose souls have been captured… It feels like it was yesterday that I came here… I wonder if Elsie got this report…'_ Haqua paused for a moment. _'Well, I'll just visit her after I'm done!'_

Haqua finished her breakfast and flew to Elsie's and Keima's house. She landed in front of the house and heard a small explosion coming from inside the house. She walked to the door and knocked. She waited outside and suddenly Keima opened the door.

"K-Katsuragi! W-Well, I'm not here to visit you actually…" Haqua said as she turned away to hide her blushing face. _'I forgot that Katsuragi is here!'_ Haqua thought. "I-Is Elsie home?"

Before Keima could reply, Elsie popped out from behind him. "Haqua! What are you doing here at this hour?" she asked cheerfully, but Haqua quickly dragged Elsie out of the house. Haqua turned back to Keima with a threatening look.

"Don't you dare eavesdropping on us, Katsuragi!" Haqua said with a threatening look.

"Fine, whatever… I'm going to continue with my games anyway…" Keima replied as Haqua growled angrily.

"I'm sorry, Haqua… Kami-sama sometimes says things without even thinking first…" Elsie said as Haqua calmed down. "But why are you here?"

"Did you get a report from Chief Dokuro this morning?" Haqua asked.

"I didn't get anything… What kind of report is it?" Elsie asked.

"It was a report about releasing the contract. Chief Dokuro woke me up this morning to give me that report…" Haqua explained.

"Eh! If the contract is about to be released, then all of the loose souls have been captured, right?" Elsie asked again as Haqua nodded.

"Yes, and since there are no loose souls left here, we are told to leave the human world." Haqua continued. "She also told me that we had to go back some time around midnight, and we probably won't come back here ever again."

"Oh, it's all over now…" Elsie lowered her head sadly.

"Well, I have to get going now! I have to get packing soon!" Haqua said as she flew away back home. _'Oh, I almost forgot!'_ she thought as she flew back to Elsie. Elsie saw that Haqua came back. "Elsie! Don't let Katsuragi know about this yet!" Haqua shouted as Elsie nodded. After telling her the important part, Haqua flew back home.

'_It's a good thing that I remember about that…'_ Haqua sighed in relief. _'Chief Dokuro said that we won't be able to go back here… then I won't be able to see Katsuragi again…'_ Haqua sighed sadly. _'Well, I don't plan to become the wife of a human anyway… W-Wait a minute!'_ Haqua suddenly stopped. _'N-No way, no way, no way! A wife of Katsuragi…'_ Haqua lowered her head and blushed. _'N-No! There's no way that I want to be the wife of that pervert! No, Haqua! Just let go of him! Let go of your feelings for him!'_ Haqua put her hands on her chest and paused for a moment before she continued flying back home in silence.

Haqua landed in front of her house and stared at her house. _'This is my last day in this house…'_

* * *

><p>Expect some slow update of my stories for the preparation of the mass update. I'm also going to learn some Japanese and Chinese (Chinese is for high school, but Japanese isn't). The other version of this story, It's the Ending for Us might be put on hold for a little while. I'm really sorry about it, but I hope that the mass update will make up for it all. I'll also add a poll later on, so don't forget to check my profile! Last but definitely not least, don't forget to leave a review!<p> 


	2. Packing Time!

Sorry for the delay, I'm still a bit tired since I haven't got enough sleep lately for some reason.

The story reviewers:

Kiyomaro-kun: I'm glad you like the story! Expect some more chapters later!

DarkFonist: Thanks for waiting the chapters patiently as the chapters might come slower from now on (but hopefully not!)

carlosraruto: Thanks! I'll work on more chapters when I have enough time!

Metaltaco: No prob! Haqua is also my favourite character in TWGOK, but I also like Elsie.

Okay, enjoy the fic!

* * *

><p><em><strong>The World God Only Knows<strong>_

_**The End of Our Short Time**_

_**Chapter 2 – Packing Time!**_

Haqua entered her room and started packing. She put her things in a bag similar to Elsie's but purple colored.

Haqua sighed sadly and lied down on her bed.

'_I guess... I might never see Yukie or Katsuragi again…'_ Haqua thought sadly. _'W-Wait!'_ Haqua sat up suddenly while blushing. _'Why am I thinking about that Katsuragi anyway?'_

Haqua paused for a moment before she got up and continued packing until she heard a door slammed.

"Hacchan, I'm back!" It was Yukie, who had come back from her delivering job. Haqua just ignored her and continued packing, until the door in her room was suddenly slammed open. "There you are, Hacchan!" Yukie exclaimed suddenly, startling the now angry Haqua.

"Y-Yukie! At least knock before you enter my room! Even a demon needs some privacy too!" Haqua yelled angrily.

"I'm sorry Hacchan..." Yukie apologized as Haqua calmed herself down.

"Okay, fine. Why are you home so early, Yukie?" Haqua asked while she continued packing.

"I met a rich woman who wanted to buy all of the Gokult I had after I had given her a bottle for free. Now where are you going, Hacchan?" Yukie noticed that Haqua was packing up her stuff.

"It's none of your business!" Haqua replied with an annoyed tone, not looking at Yukie and continued packing.

"Hacchan, you shouldn't leave your partner behind! If you wanted to go somewhere, then let me come with you. We're connected to the deal, right?" Yukie said as she pointed at her collar, but Haqua turned to her angrily.

"It's really none of your business! I'll be away for a while, so please leave my room and leave me alone! I think it's better that I have Katsuragi as my buddy rather than you!" Haqua yelled angrily at Yukie before she noticed what she had said.

Haqua quickly put her hands over mouth as Yukie stared at her blankly. Haqua turned away with a blushing face and continued packing, not noticing that Yukie walked and stood beside her.

"Hacchan, do you need any help?" Yukie asked.

Haqua shook her head slowly. "N-No thanks, could you please leave my room now?" Haqua declined as Yukie nodded silently and walked towards the door.

"Okay, I'll be downstairs then..." Yukie stopped at the doorway of Haqua's room. "Hacchan, do you remember the last 6 loose souls that we captured before?" Yukie paused and waited for Haqua's answer, but Haqua just ignored her and continued packing her stuff. "I did that... so Hacchan could cheer up… I felt uneasy when I saw you so depressed. Maybe this is the feeling of a mother…?" After hearing what Yukie had said, Haqua stopped packing.

'_Y-Yukie cared that much about me...?'_ Haqua thought as she turned around to find that Yukie had already left the room. _'Yukie… I'm sorry…'_ Haqua sighed sadly before she continued packing until she heard a knock on the door.

"Hacchan, I have something for you! I'm really sure that you'll need these while you're away!" Yukie said after she had knocked on the door.

'_Don't tell me…'_ Haqua thought before she walked to the door. When she opened the door, Yukie shoved a big plastic bag to her. "Yukie! What is in this bag!"

"They are Gokult. You have to keep healthy all the time when you're away too, so you should bring some! So don't forget to drink some, Hacchan!" Yukie said as Haqua took the bag.

"Thanks…" Haqua replied, sweatdropping.

"Don't mention it!" Yukie said before she went back downstairs.

Haqua took the bag inside her room and put it beside her bed. Haqua sighed after she looked back at her bed that was still messy.

'_I wonder if I can finish packing on time…'_ Haqua thought before she sighed again and continued packing.

A few hours had passed and Haqua had finished packing all of her stuff. She lied down on her bed before she heard that Yukie called her from downstairs.

"Hacchan, are you done packing yet? It's time for dinner!" Yukie said from downstairs.

Haqua got up from her bed and walked out of her room.

"Coming!" Haqua replied as she went down the stairs.

Haqua sat on the dining room, across Yukie who had just sat down.

"Hacchan, how long do you think you'll be away?" Yukie asked.

After hearing Yukie's sudden question, Haqua paused for a moment. "I-I'm not sure... But don't worry, I'll get back here as soon as I can!" Haqua lied and faked a smile.

"Okay then, let's eat!" Yukie replied as Haqua just nodded silently.

That midnight, Haqua took her bag and the Gokult that Yukie gave her and got out of her house silently. She flew towards Elsie's and Keima's house. She landed in front of the house and waited for Elsie. She then looked at the house sadly.

'_Katsuragi... will I ever see him again...?'_ Haqua thought with a sad face.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the very short chapter, I made it in my cellphone (draft) so I don't know if it's too short or not. Next chapter will be uploaded as soon as possible, so don't forget to leave a review! Also, don't forget to vote for your favorite story in my profile!<p>

EDIT: Expect chapters to come slower from now on, but I hope not too slow. I'm updating the story with some changes as the manga had revealed Dokuro's real gender.


	3. It's Already in the Past

Whoah... It has been such a long time since the last time I updated this story... I'm really sorry for the delay because the assignments in high school now will be piling up fast if I left them alone for at least two days so I can't write much. Anyways, the last chapter's reviewer:

QUARTUS TEMPUS: Thanks, I'll try to 'make' some time to write in the middle of my piling up schoolwork!

Now, enjoy the fic!

* * *

><p><em><strong>The World God Only Knows<strong>_

_**The End of Our Short Time**_

_**Chapter 3 – It's Already in the Past**_

Haqua stood there in front of Keima's and Elsie's house while looking at it sadly before she turned away and closed her eyes.

'_N-No… it's already over… I can't keep thinking about it anymore!'_ Haqua thought as her grip on her scythe became tighter. _'Even if I came back here, I'll only meet Katsuragi's grandchildren… Wait, what!'_ Haqua paused for a while. _'He'll get married to another human, huh? But why am I feeling angry about it?'_ Haqua turned back to the house and saw that Elsie had come out of the house.

"I'm sorry for making you wait too long, Haqua! I need to make sure that I didn't leave anything behind!" Elsie said with a smile, before noticing that Haqua had a sad look on her face. "What's wrong, Haqua?"

"I-It's nothing!" Haqua replied with a fake smile before she took a bottle of Gokult from the plastic bag she was carrying. "Here, this is for you. Yukie gave a lot of them to me, but I don't think that I can drink all of them by myself…"

"Thanks, Haqua!" Elsie happily took the drink from Haqua. "But why Yukie suddenly gave them to you?"

"Well, she came home early this morning and she busted me when I was packing. When I told her I'll be away, she gave them to me. I felt kinda bad to reject them, so I decided to take the drinks." Haqua explained while playing with her scythe.

Before Elsie could reply to Haqua's explanation, the boat which was going to take them back to Hell arrived. The two of them got onto the boat and they flew away. Haqua sadly looked at the way her old house was. When she turned to Elsie, she was doing the same but at Keima's house.

"Goodbye, Kami-sama, Ayumi-san, Chihiro-san, and the 2B Pencils… I'll miss you all…" Elsie whispered softly, but was heard by Haqua.

"You just couldn't let them go, right?" Haqua asked as Elsie turned to her and nodded sadly. Elsie noticed that Haqua was smiling sadly. "Honestly, Yukie might be a pain sometimes… but I think she can be reliable too…" Haqua paused for a moment before she turned away from Elsie. "She taught me a lot of things about the human world, she taught me how to cook, and sometimes she's worried about me when I'm away from home for a while… She's somehow like my own mother…"

Elsie sadly looked at her friend who turned away from her. She then heard some soft sniffles from Haqua. When she approached her, she saw that Haqua was crying. "Haqua…" She hugged her friend and tried to comfort her. "It's okay, Haqua…"

"Elsie…" Haqua looked at her friend with watery eyes and smiled sadly. "I guess it can't be helped… We can't change what has been done. We also can't turn the time back to when we've just arrived here…" Haqua said as Elsie nodded and tears started falling from her eyes.

"Yes… but I can't believe that it's already over…" Elsie wiped her tears from her eyes as Haqua nodded sadly in agreement.

Haqua looked at the direction where Keima's house was which was barely visible to her. _'Katsuragi… I've come to think that you're amazing… You're the one who always have a plan for something, even if it's risky for you…'_

"Haqua…" Elsie said softly as Haqua looked at her. "Will I ever be as great as Kami-sama?"

Haqua was surprised by Elsie's sudden question, but then she smiled at her.

"I think that if you believe you can, I'm sure you can be as great as Katsuragi!" Haqua replied and looked that Elsie's face had brightened up. "I've also come to think that he's pretty great too, not to mention that he's also a very reliable person…"

"Do you like him, Haqua?" Elsie asked boldly as Haqua blushed and turned away.

"W-Why do you think I'll be falling for that Katsuragi!" Haqua replied with an angry tone.

"I haven't heard Haqua praised people or demons other than me. You also haven't received any help in making written reports other that from Kami-sama. You often visited us ever since the incident about that loose soul." Elsie explained as Haqua stayed silent and kept looking away from her.

'_I-Is it that obvious that I actually like Katsuragi? But he's…'_ Haqua thought before Elsie cut off her thoughts.

"Haqua, is it true that…" Elsie tried to ask one more time, but Haqua cut her off.

"Enough!" Haqua yelled angrily, which made Elsie jumped back in surprise. Haqua paused for a moment before she turned back to her a bit. "I'm sorry Elsie, but I don't want to talk about it anymore…" Haqua turned away from her and the two stayed silent until Hell came to their sight.

"Haqua, we're here!" Elsie shook Haqua's back and pointed at the loose soul team HQ not too far ahead from them.

"Okay, let's fly on our own from here!" Haqua said as she and Elsie took their bags and flew away to the HQ.

As soon as they landed in front of the HQ, they looked around and saw that the other demons had already gathered. They suddenly noticed the demon in front of them and Haqua glared at her.

"What do you want, Nora? Trying to pick a fight with me?" Haqua asked angrily, still glaring at her.

"Why would I waste time with you anyway? I have some awards to take!" Nora replied.

"Award? What award?" Elsie asked.

"Well, haven't you heard about it from Chief Dokuro?" Nora asked as she turned to Haqua. "Haqua, I suppose that you know about this, don't you?"

"W-Well I…" Haqua suddenly remembered that she cut the connection when she received the report from Dokuro. _'I didn't… I cut the connection before Chief mentioned something about the award!'_

"Alright then, I'll be going now!" Nora said before she walked away, leaving the embarrassed Haqua and the confused Elsie.

"Attention! All of the loose souls team members who have arrived please go to the hall for an award ceremony! I repeat, all of the loose souls team members who have arrived please go to the hall for an award ceremony!" the announcer said through the speaker.

"Come on Elsie, let's go to the hall!" Haqua said as the two of them walked to the hall.

* * *

><p>That's it for now. I can't guarantee the next chapters will be coming fast because I'll be busy with school, but I'll try my best. Please review!<p> 


End file.
